Mia wright
by saiyanprince225
Summary: Mia is alive and continues her relationship with Phoenix


Phoenix wright was supposed to come at the fey and co law offices at 9pm but he had come down early just to see what Mia was upto. He entered the office and saw a man holdin the thinker above her head and he was startled to say the least. He was about to strike Mia when he dashed into him and pinned him against the wall and the thinker slipped through the man with purple hair. Mia had closed her eyes and only opened it when she heard a scream. She saw Phoenix pinning him against the wall. She quickly went for the phone and called the police. Mean while White was able to break through Phoenix by kicking him in the stomach and after a punch he was knocked out cold.

He then made his escape to the door where he bumped into something. Maya was there and she bumped into White was escaping the door. Meanwhile Mia had also come they were able to stop until the police arrived and took White away. Then suddenly Mia remembered about Wright's condition. He was bleeding a little and the medics took him to the hospital while Mia and Maya went to the detention center and were questioned. It was not until 8 in the morning they were free and they straight went to the Hickfield clinic and visited Wright.

Mia was restless until she heard that he was alright and when they visited him he was looking good enough. Mia then spoke "Phoenix I know this is not the time for introductions but I want to you to meet my sister Maya Fey. Maya said " Good to meet you. I hope that you are fine Mr. Wright and thank you for saving my sister." Phoenix smiled and said" Good to see you. I am all fine it was nothing but just a small injury and it was my duty to protect her as she is my mentor." Mia then smiled and hugged him and whispered thank you in his ears. He hugged her back with one arm and then the doctor came in and spoke "He is good to leave in an hour. Why don't you have breakfast until then." At the word break fast 2 stomachs growled out loud. "Mia and Maya you two didn't even had dinner go out and eat something and come back before an hour." Phoenix said the last sentence sarcastically. Mia then flashed him a glare and hit him on shoulder and said "Not funny Phoenix We do not eat for hours." Phoenix just laughed and Mia just got angrier but Maya too began to laugh. " Not you too Maya he said that to the both of us." Maya then replied" It is not about that but you both quarreling is just like an old coiple fighting over T.V." This time the doctors also laughed but Mia and Phoenix blushed.

After the breakfast, the girls picked Phoenix form the clinic and left the hospital. Mia dropped Maya off at her apartment and stopped the car near Phoenix's apartment. Mia then hugged Phoenix and cried on his shoulder and said "Phoenix are you mad. You dont know how much I was worried for you the whole time. What would I have done if you had died. Phoenix just hugged her back using one arm and rubbed his hand on her back trying to pacify her. She withdrew a little and planted a kiss on his lips. Phoenix returned the kiss as she removed his blue coat and shirt as he removed her shirt and her bra. Mia then broke the kiss and saw the area where he had been kicked. She kissed him on that part and slowly removed his pants and they moved to the back seat and Mia left herself forget in the pleasure. After a rough session Mia lay on Phoenix in the backseat of Mia' car. Mia was not so happy that it was not that it was not that good due to his injuries but of course it compensated for her worries. She and Phoenix had agreed not to show their relationship which began 3years ago to anyone but she was getting impatient for when they would tell everybody.

She glanced at the clock it was 2 already. So she hurriedly dressed herself and checked her phone. But before she put on her shirt. She was pulled down to a kiss by Phoenix. She broke the kiss and said "Phoenix it is lunch time. Maya must be hungry and you shouldn't make her hungry as she is super angry when she gets like it." Phoenix knew that they were very discreet about their relationship. Their relationship began 3 years ago and they both had not told anyone about this because they thought it would be weird for teacher student to date. She knew if Maya knew it she would not take it easily. Phoenix just smiled sadly and she kissed him on his cheek and said " Tonight I will make sure to make it up for it." Phoenix knew what she meant by it and got dressed himself and they both went their ways.She checked her phone and saw 19

missed calls from Maya and 10 messages from her saying I am hungry but she had 2 missed calls from Grossberg. What does he want now but for the point she called Maya. After just one ring and she said "Sis, where are you I am hungry?" Mia replied "Maya I am sorry. Come to the Burger joint near the office, I am near it only." They met at the burger joint and had a hearty lunch. Mia and Maya reached home and Mia immediately called Grossberg. It was lifted after some rings and a familiar throat clearing sound was heard.

Mia then said "Grossberg how do you do?" Grossberg then said in a happy tone which she had not heard for a long time "Mia I am doing fine but congratulations for arresting White." Mia smiled and said "Thanks Grossberg and I am also submitting my report of my investigation. So he is also charged for murder and blackmail." Grossberg replied "Thanks Mia for saving me and getting revenge for everybody he has destroyed." Mia felt a sense of happiness in her heart and said "Thanks Grossberg but I have some work do." Grossberg said "Okay Mia goodbye and yeah I forgot about the party." Mia questioned "What party?" Grossberg said "There is a small party conducted by some people White had blackmailed so they hold the party to thank you and Phoenix.Be sure to come at 8 at the gatewater hotel and look good. They are high people." Mia then ended the call and dialed Phoenix. He lifted the call "Hello Mia what is it?" Mia said "Phoenix there is a party be sure to come and pick us up at 8 pmand don't forget to wear your Tuxedo." She abruptly ended the call and went to her room.

Mia then told Maya about the party and they both got ready. Mia wore a blue deep V neck dress which was accompanied by her red lipatick and light make up and Maya wore a short black dress which lasted up to her knees. Phoenix picked them up at 8 pm and they all headed to the party. The party was really a grand one and Phoenix found it very good since they were all people who would need some lawyers some time. Maya and Mia enjoyed themselves and they were all thanked by many people. A businessman going with the name of Joe had gotten flirty with Mia had even asked her out which she declined. Mia got so angry with the issue that she drank heavily. She was mumbling something in the car as they going home and Maya and Phoenix had to carry her which was not at all an easy task. Then he himself went home and called it a day which was very hectic which started at hospital and ended with a party.


End file.
